<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a thing for gingers by slipperyslopes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928415">a thing for gingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipperyslopes/pseuds/slipperyslopes'>slipperyslopes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, auror!Ron, blowjob, cupboard fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipperyslopes/pseuds/slipperyslopes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when the reader goes to visit her father at work, she meets someone she doesn’t expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ron Weasley/Reader, Ron Weasley/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a thing for gingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as you boarded the elevator into the ministry of magic, all you could think of is how annoyed you were. while you loved your father dearly, these visits to his office every thursday were getting to be a bit tedious. being head auror didn’t give him much time left to spend with his only daughter, which led him to initiate these weekly get togethers. you appreciated that he was trying, but you always ended up being bored out of your mind by the time his lunch break ended and you were sent back home. today, however, was a little more interesting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">absorbed in your thoughts, you failed to see the person already in the elevator carriage as you stepped in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“shit,” you heard a gruff voice say as you all but slammed into the man almost directly in front of you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as you trailed your eyes up a bit, you realized his exclamation must have been caused by the coffee now soaking his robes, which came from the cup he was holding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘fuck, as if this day couldn’t get any worse,’ you thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i am so sorry sir! it’s totally my fault, i can buy you a new cup of coffee, or some new robes, or even-,” you started, feeling terrible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“it’s fine, seriously, probably should’ve said something when i saw you heading straight towards me,” he interrupted, and you finally dared to look up at his face and into his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“bloody hell, you’re ron weasley!” you practically shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">this was insane, you just spilled coffee on one of the most well-known people in the wizarding world, not to mention a man you had secretly admired from afar for years, and not just for his achievements. you wanted to run out of the carriage and hide under a rock just to stop him from seeing the humiliation flooding your body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“in the flesh,” he replied, grinning. “nice to meet you...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“y/n,” you said hastily. you realized the elevator wasn’t moving and quickly pushed the number for the auror floor, as you assumed that’s where ron was going as well. you shuffled off to the side, trying to disappear into the wall behind you for the remainder of the ride.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “i cant believe i just spilled coffee on the savior of the wizarding world,” you muttered under your breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’d say that’s more harry than me, love,” he said sheepishly, snapping you back to reality.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so much for disappearing. and did he just call you love? as the elevator dinged, signifying your stop, you decided two could play at that game.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“ah, well, i guess i’ve just always had a </span> <em> <span class="s2">thing</span> </em> <span class="s1"> for gingers,” you replied as you exited the carriage.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">you looked back with a smile and found him staring at you, unmoving and dumbfounded. you turned back around and blushed even more than before, unable to believe you just flirted with </span> <em> <span class="s2">the </span> </em> <span class="s1">ron weasley.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as the next week passed by, your mind was plagued by the interaction you had with ron. thursday morning, you woke up bright and early, hoping to see ron again when you visited your father. unfortunately, when you got into the ministry of magic’s elevator, he was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you trudged mindlessly through the next hour with your father, even more bored than usual. you didn’t know how much more you could take of him droning on about his latest arrest, which wasn’t as interesting as he believed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thankfully, the clock finally struck 1:00, symbolizing the end of your father-daughter chat. you quickly hugged him goodbye and rushed out of his office, eager to get back home. you were only just done closing his door when you heard someone calling your name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“y/n!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you turned and saw none other than ron weasley, practically running towards you from further down the hallway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’ve been looking for you all week,” he panted, finally slowing down as he reached you, “couldn’t get you out of my head.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">holy shit. ron weasley couldn’t get </span> <span class="s2">you</span> <span class="s1"> out of </span> <span class="s2">his</span> <span class="s1"> head. you blushed profusely, which seemed to be a common theme when you were around him.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“seems like you found me!” you said, desperately trying to play it cool, “did you need something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">your words may have seemed calm, but the way you were fidgeting proved otherwise. you leaned against the wall, only a few feet from your fathers office, and peered up at ron, who was now very close and towering above you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah,” he murmured softly, gazing down at you, “needed to ask you something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what?” you squeaked out, now way past trying to keep your cool.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“was it true, what you said about having a </span> <span class="s2">thing</span> <span class="s1"> for gingers?”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he had somehow gotten even closer to you, practically pressing you into the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you mustered up your last bit of courage, looking him straight in the eyes, and stood on your tiptoes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why don’t you find out?” you breathed out, your lips practically touching his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he bent down slightly and crashed his lips against yours. you wrapped your arms around his neck, causing him to kiss you more forcefully. he reached down to hold your hips, pulling your body against his. to your embarrassment, you let out a moan against his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that seemed to send you both back to reality, and it dawned on you that you were making out in the hallway, where anyone, including your father, could potentially see. you recalled a supply closet you passed every time you visited, and grabbed rons hand to take him there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you opened the door and pulled him inside, then casted a quick wandless spell to ensure no one could hear or get in from the outside. ron found a light switch and flipped it, illuminating both of you in a pale glow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you looked up at him, breathless, and found him staring at you with an incredulous grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“blimey, you’re amazing,” he said, putting his hands on your waist once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you mirrored his grin, and pulled him down to smash your lips together. his hands started to roam, pushing your robes off and untucking your blouse, then letting his fingers wander up towards your bra. you decided he was a little too overdressed at the moment, and tugged his robes off as well. you started to unbutton his shirt when he stepped back, disconnecting your lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you stared up at him, worried you’d done something wrong. he sensed your distress and pushed a strand of hair off your face, then cupped your cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you want this, right?” he asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“more than anything.” you confirmed, reaching down and unbuttoning your own shirt, then shrugging it off, leaving you in your bra and skirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“bloody hell, you have no idea what you do to me,” he groaned, taking off his own shirt and placing his hands back on your body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“tell me,” you whispered as you start running your own hands over his torso, ghosting your lips by his ear and down his neck, stopping to suck a mark into the juncture of his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i couldn’t stop thinking about you after that moment on the elevator, shit, went home that day and fantasized about what you said, imagining you, fuck, taking my cock down your throat,” he admitted, grinding his hips into yours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you whimpered loudly at that, feeling him press against your core. you pictured ron stroking himself, shuddering out your name as he thought about you sucking him off. it was almost too much to handle, this man in front of you that you had crushed on for years, telling you he wanted you. you decided to fulfill his little fantasy, more for your own enjoyment than his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“want to make that a reality, love,” you told him, slowly sinking down on your knees and unclasping your bra, “want to make you feel so good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he groaned at that as you unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them down to reveal his boxers, erection pressing against the seams. you pulled it out, mouth opening in not only desire, but also surprise. his cock was huge, to say the least, not that you didn’t expect it. it was at least eight inches, thick and uncut. you didn’t know how it was going to fit in your mouth, let alone your pussy. you glanced up at him, and were met with a gaze of pure desire, eyes hooded and mouth slightly agape.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you slid the tip in your mouth, swirling your tongue. his hand immediately went to the back of your head, not pushing you down but simply holding you, possessively. you hummed appreciatively, happy that you were seemingly doing a good job. he moaned openly, voice breaking as you took more of him in your mouth, then reached up to tug at his balls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so good at that, love,” he said thickly, “so good at sucking my cock.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">his words went straight to your neglected cunt, soaking your panties even more, and you pushed your skirt up your hips, letting the hand not holding his balls drift down to touch your clit.</span>
</p><p class="p2">his eyes widened as he noticed your ministrations, hips stuttering as he watched you play with yourself. you glanced up at him through your lashes and finally sunk your lips all the way down his dick. you sat there, swallowing to make your throat constrict, and by the way his cock jerked, you knew he was enjoying it.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he suddenly used his grasp on your head to pull you off, leaving you gasping.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“if you keep doing that, you’re going to make me cum, and i don’t know about you but i’d rather do that in your pussy,” he explained cheekily, helping you up.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you nodded profusely, croaking out a ‘yes, please’ in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he tried to pull your skirt back down over your ass and then to the floor, but to no avail. you didn’t think he realized that it had a zipper in the back that would make his task a hell of a lot easier, but as you were about to mention this to him, you heard a loud rip and looked down to see your skirt on the floor, torn in half. you wanted to scold him, but fuck, that was hot, so instead you let out a moan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he pushed your panties to the side, finally putting his fingers where you needed him most.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so wet for me, shit,” he mumbled, lifting his fingers to his mouth to taste you, “want to bury my face in your cunt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ron, please,” you groaned, wiggling your hips to provide more friction against him, “need you, need your cock,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as much as you loved the idea of his head in between your thighs, you didn’t think you could last much longer without his dick inside you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he grabbed your ass, lifting you to push you against the door, then let his hips press against yours to keep you in place. he held his cock and ran it through your folds, earning a whimper from you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he then guided himself into your pussy, head finally penetrating your hole. fueled by your pleasured gasp, he pushed farther in, careful to not go too fast. he soon bottomed out, balls deep inside your cunt. you tilted your head to kiss him deeply, a wordless confirmation that he could move.</span>
</p><p class="p2">he began to thrust into you faster, holding your hips securely. you disconnected from his lips, instead choosing to suck your fingers into your mouth and then place them on your clit, rubbing in circles.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“that’s so hot, y/n, damnit,” ron breathed out, fucking into you at an even faster pace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you whined in response, jerking your hips as you rubbed your clit fervently, already close to your high.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ron grasped you impossibly tighter, surely bruising you, but you didn’t mind. you wanted him to leave marks, provide you with a reminder of this day long after it happened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“harder, i’m so close,” you cried, yanking on the hairs at the nape of his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he leaned down and took one of your nipples in his mouth, suckling it. he soon moved on to the other breast, incited by the way you bucked your hips against him. he looked up at you, brown eyes practically sparkling, and you melted completely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he pushed into you a couple more times before you came with a shudder, your vision going white for a second. you gripped his shoulders, nails piercing his skin as you tried not to collapse from the weight of your orgasm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ron groaned next to your ear, and his hips stuttered as you felt him coat your insides. you thanked your lucky stars you took your potion this morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you felt him panting against your neck, loosening his grip on your hips and letting you slide to the floor. he sat down across from you, back pressing against the shelves behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“holy shit,” you said, breaking the silence, “that was the best fuck i’ve ever had.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he looked at you, wearing his signature grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’d have to say the same for you, love. bloody hell!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you started to laugh, mostly from the ridiculousness of your situation. here you were in a supply closet down the hall from your own fathers office, sitting in front of ron weasley, whose cum was leaking out of your cunt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">thankfully, he began to laugh as well, and you took a moment to admire his beautiful features. oh no, this was bad. you were infatuated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘if this was a one time thing, you are fucked y/n,’ you thought, watching ron pull up his boxers as he stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’d love to do this again,” ron said, breaking you from your thoughts as he offered his hand to help you off the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you mirrored his grin, shakily getting to your feet and searching for your discarded clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“please,” you replied, relieved that you would be able to see him again, and that he even </span> <em> <span class="s2">wanted</span> </em> <span class="s1"> to see you again.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you picked up your skirt, which was utterly ruined. he glanced at it and flicked his hand, causing the material to mend itself back together, which caused you to sign inwardly. although you had spent your whole life doing magic and being surrounded by it constantly, the simple act of ron performing a wandless and wordless spell still sent a shiver down your spine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after a few minutes of shuffling around and exchanging few words, you both stood, fully dressed again. despite all of his clothes being back on, ron still looked like a mess, hair mussed and lips bruised. you supposed you looked the same, y’know, like you’d just been fucked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you in for a final kiss, tongue pushing past your lips. you reacted enthusiastically, letting him explore your mouth once more. he pulled away far too soon for your liking, straightening out his robes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’ve got a meeting in—,” he checked his watch, “fifteen minutes, fuck, gotta make myself look presentable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“okay, you leave before, don’t want to look suspicious,” you said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“right, well, my office is at the end of the hall, it, uh, has my name on it,” he told you sheepishly, “come visit... soon please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you smile up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“of course, gotta make sure you go through with your idea of, how’d you phrase it? ‘burying your face in my cunt’?” you replied. damn, this man sure seemed to bring out your bold side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “can’t wait,” he retorted, reaching for the door handle, “i’ll be counting down the days until i can have you underneath me again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">your legs weakened in response to his words, but all you could do was stare as he slipped out of the cupboard. you sat back down on the floor, needing a few more minutes to recover before you could face the world again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as soon as you felt ready, you opened the door, made sure no one was nearby, and walked out. you began your journey back to the elevators, but suddenly had a thought. you raced the other way, barreling into your fathers office without knocking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">luckily, he was quite pleased when you told him you had decided to join him at the ministry for lunch everyday, completely unaware of a certain red-headed man who inspired this brilliant plan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi this is my first fic and i didn’t have anyone to beta so sorry if there are mistakes! let’s just pretend that this is actually how the ministry of magics transportation system actually works, since they can’t very well meet in the floo!! might make a second chapter if anyone actually reads this and is interested... might just write it anyway since i made this for self fulfillment because there are practically no good ron smuts or even fics in general and it makes me sad :( also i did not know how to end this so it feels kinda rushed/awkward, at least to me :/ pls leave kudos and comments, it would mean the world to me :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>